Soledad
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Crist se ve envuelto en un nuevo caso de asesinatos misteriosos, pero no es el caso en si lo que más le importa al joven y prometedor Detective Orcot.
1. Prólogo

Soledad.

**Resumen: **Crist se ve envuelto en un nuevo caso de asesinatos misteriosos, pero no es el caso en si lo que más le importa al joven y prometedor Detective Orcot.

**Serie:** Pet shop of horrors.

**Pareja:** Conde D-Leon.

**Clasificación:** Romance-Drama.

**Advertencia:** Lemon-MPreg.

**Notas: **

**Fecha:** 05/06/10.

**Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Pet shop of horrors pertenece a Matsuri Akino.

**Soledad.**

**Prólogo.**

Jamás creyó que algo por el estilo pasaría mientras trabajara para el departamento, mucho menos, que le tocase a él hacerse cargo de tal caso.

Tenía las viejas carpetas de su hermano, que narraban cada uno de los casos, en los que… inexplicablemente, la víctima era atacada por una bestia salvaje, o algún otro animal de dudosa procedencia.

Pero todos adquiridos en una misma tienda, en una sospechosa tienda, con un dueño tan enigmático como atrayente.

¿Seria así como volvería a verlo?

Con una mano nerviosa, golpeo la puerta de la fachada oriental del local, en la otra llevaba una finísima caja color marfil, de la cual se desprendía un delicado aroma a vainilla y cardamomo.

—Ya se los he dicho… ¡Mi tienda no tiene nada que ver con lo que le sucedió a…

—¡No! Estoy aquí para hablar de su 'padre'… y de mi hermano.

Se apresuro a cortar la queja del otro lado de la puerta, donde la voz se oía ofuscada, y de seguro, cansada de ser el centro de las miradas, y acusaciones.

Apenas oyó un 'clak', y la puerta crujir lentamente, dejando ver siquiera una pequeña porción de un rostro pálido y delicado… terriblemente familiar.

—Mi nombre es Cristofer Orcot, soy detective… y conocí al Conde D hace más de 20 años. ¿Quizás pueda decirme algo de él?

El joven oriental lo observo con detenimiento, no solo era muy guato y educado, sino que también era muy amable; además, le había llevado aquel presente.

—Son unas exquisitas masas, espero que le gusten. —Crist sonrió al entregar la caja a las manos blancas, mientras traspasaba la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, detective Orcot. ¿Entonces, usted conoció a mi 'padre'? —Inquirió el joven dueño de la tienda, con cierta timidez.

—Tal vez, no entiendo bien la continuidad de su árbol genealógico, en verdad. —Bromeo de forma ligera, antes de sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones. —No llegue a entender las explicaciones de mi hermano… pero creo que sí. Es más, tu tienda es casi idéntica a la suya.

Cris dejo que sus ojos recorrieran el lugar con cierta melancolía, los adornos típicamente orientales, las sedas y gasas, el rojo predominante en todo el lugar… y ese olor, el dulce aroma de D, una delicada mezcla de incienso y canela.

Lo único que le faltaba a esa tienda para ser la del D que él había conocido, eran Pon-chan y Tetsu.

—¿Le gusta el té, Kenji-san?

El joven detective sonrió asintiendo a la pregunta.

El 'Conde D' que tenia frente a si era casi idéntico al que había conocido en su niñez, casi… Su cabello y sus ojos tenían una esencia propia, y su carácter era ligeramente diferente. Pero era D, de eso no había duda alguna; ahora, ¿este nuevo conde, le podía llegar a dar alguna información acerca del anterior?

—¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio, señor detective?

—No tan solo pretendo saber que fue del Conde anterior. Cuando se fue… no pude ni siquiera despedirme.

Los ojos azules del oriental se estrecharon por escasos segundos, mientras acomodaba su cabello lacio detrás de una de sus orejas.

—Entonces… ¿Por dónde quiere que empiece, mi querido Kenji-san?

—Por donde crea que es más conveniente comenzar.

D sonrió gustoso, el joven Orcot tenía algo que a su hermano mayor siempre le había faltado: modales; además, Crist estaba más acostumbrado a tratar con el Conde, aunque en esa época, ni siquiera necesitaba hablarle para que lo entendiera.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:**


	2. Capítulo 01

Soledad.

**Notas: **Un esperado reencuentro… aunque no pareciera estar siendo lo que Leon había podido imaginarse.

**Fecha****:** 05/06/10.

**Beta Reader:**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Pet shop of horrors pertenece a Matsuri Akino.

**Soledad.**

**Capítulo 01.**

Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que León había visto a D en aquel barco. Tres años en los que no había dejado de buscarlo ni un solo minuto.

¿Por qué tenía que desaparecer de esa manera?

León no un hombre 'mentalmente' sano, no se sentía obsesionado, más bien… solo. Y ahora que Crist había vuelto a vivir con sus tíos… ¿Qué quedaba para él?

Tan solo muchos recuerdos, de un lugar verdaderamente cálido, al que siempre regresaba. Donde era recibido con una sonrisa y una voz dulce…

"Mi querido Kenji-san"

—¡Maldición! —León revolvió su cabello con enfado y frustración.

La voz del Conde aun sonaba fuertemente en su memoria. Mientras su sonrisa tampoco se desvanecía en las retinas del rubio.

Quería encontrarlo, saber que había sido todo eso antes de despertar en el hospital; debía preguntarle ciertas cosas, para poder estar tranquilo… pero primero debía hallarlo.

Algo que hasta esos momentos no se le había hecho nada fácil. D había parecido tomar cierta manía a desaparecer cada vez que León estaba cerca de encontrarlo, instalándose en una nueva ciudad al poco tiempo. Por lo cual León también debía cambiar su modo de acercarse a él; generalmente hacia un buen trabajo de investigación, cerca de los barrios donde D acostumbraba a poner su tienda, pero este parecía siempre saber cuan cerca estaba… y rápidamente cambiaba de locación.

Estaba escapando de él, de eso no le podía quedar la menor duda, lo cual le irritaba aun mas.

Ahora estaba cerca, tan cerca que León hasta podría jurara oler el aroma característico del Conde.

—¿Conde D? Si, su tienda allí. Mi hermosa Juliet perteneció al Conde ahora es mi consentida. —Una mujer de voluminoso cuerpo, chillo con voz aguda, mientras se entretenía en jugar con el pequeño perro Pequinés. —¡Solo dobla la esquina!

Volvió a gritar al ver que el hombre la había dejado hablando sola, y ya se dirigía hacia donde ella le había señalado.

—¡Gracias!

Apenas se giro para agradecerle, si dejar de ganar velocidad al paso. Los latidos de su corazón iban incrementando su velocidad, y ni siquiera había pensado en lo que podía decirle cuando lo tuviera en frente, tal vez…

—¡Policía! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!

El grito desesperado llego a sus oídos antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a divisar la puerta roja de la tienda.

Ya no era un policía, ni estaba en su país, pero era un americano muy valiente… ¡Muy valiente, y muy estúpido! Cualquiera que viviera por allí, sabría que no era saludable meterse con los jóvenes que ahora atacaban a la chica de manera impune y a plena luz del día. Ellos estaban bajo el amparo del clan Yakuza, pues eran los que se encargaban de las 'limpiezas' para ellos.

—¡Deténganse! —Aun estaba acostumbrado a gritar 'Policía', pero Tokio no era como Nueva York, allí eso solo era una sentencia de muerte. —¡Aléjense de ella!

En verdad no fue un rescate exitoso, y esa mala costumbre de llevar su mano hacia un arma que ya no portaba, solo exalto los ánimos de los vándalos. Al menos la chica pudo huir en cuanto se distrajeron con él, pero lo superaban en número y estaban armados… de esa no se salvaría.

Pensó en D cuando sintió el golpe del bate de aluminio contra sus costillas, y pensar que había estado tan cerca… algo en ese destino aciago, estaba muy en contra suyo.

Y su heroica acción se vio en vuelta en sangre al poco tiempo, casi al borde de la pérdida total del conocimiento. Esperaba el último golpe, y estaba aliviado de haber puesto todas sus posesiones a nombre de Crist antes de embarcarse en esa búsqueda… pero el bate no volvió a tocar su cuerpo.

Vio con esfuerzo las caras de terror de los jóvenes, y una mano blanca que sujetaba el objeto que tanto lo había herido, antes de dejarlo golpear contra el suelo en una caída libre. También vio las mariposas volar… alborotadas en la tarde, antes de caer en la negrura total.

Despertó sobresaltado, horas más tarde, con un agudo dolor en las costillas. Su boca sabía a sangre, y a hiel, pero en cuanto sus sentidos se alertaron un poco, pudo sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de fragancias tan extrañas, como conocidas.

Tardo solo un minuto en enfocar bien sus ojos a pesar de la escaza luz, viendo la enorme cama y las sedas colgando de algún lugar en el techo; los inciensos quemaban lentamente, esparciendo su relajante aroma por toda la habitación.

León comenzó a toser cuando al aspirar, el humo entro directamente a su garganta. Se sentía observado, y sabía que no eran solamente paranoias suyas. Lo que no creía, era que…

—Tal vez ahora si me deje devorarte.

—¡Tet-chan!

Ante el repentino salto del ex detective, la pequeña bestia favorita del conde permaneció inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar, jamás se hubiera imaginado que León… hiciese algo como eso.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me abraces!

Apenas pudo soltarse de la enorme efusividad del hombre que al parecer no creía lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo siento, perdona Tetsu… pero dime, ¿y D? ¿El Conde esta aquí, no es verdad? —Pregunto, viendo hacia todos lados, como si esperase que apareciera de golpe detrás suyo.

Tet-chan solo atino a asentir, aun estaba muy confundido.

—No es recomendable que haga movimientos bruscos, señor Orcot… me costó mucho cerrar esas heridas, y no querrá que vuelvan a abrirse, de seguro.

León quedo tan inmóvil, que por un momento creyó que hasta se había olvidado de respirar.

¡Ahí estaba! Por fin tenía frente a si al hombre que había estado buscando, durante tres años enteros.

D estaba igual que siempre, su cabello negro y lacio, cayendo como una fina lluvia sobre una parte de su pálido rostro.

—¿Qué paso con el 'querido detective'?

León sintió un nudo en la garganta muy difícil de disimular. Había imaginado tantas veces aquel momento, incluso había soñados muchas noches seguidas que encontraba a D; y en cada una de esos hipotéticos momentos, el Conde se mostraba asombrado, o con una sombra de miedo en la mirada, o hasta un pequeño destello en sus ojos al verlo llegar, pero no eso que estaba presenciando León.

D apenas lo observo de lado, llevando en sus manos una bandeja repleta de vendas y gasas nuevas, además de agua tibia y una toalla limpia.

—Dudo mucho que siga siendo detective… y si es así, está muy lejos de su departamento, señor Orcot. —D dejo la bandeja precariamente sobre la cama, su actitud hacia León era por demás fría y distante.

—¿Y si simplemente es 'querido'?... —León pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, y basto para que D perdiera un poco de esa pose, dejando caer las vendas de su mano, las cuales acabaron entre los pies de la pequeña Pon-chan.

León recorrió el lugar con sus ojos, podía ver muy bien a los 'animales de D que lo rodeaban, aquellos que había visto aquel día sobre el barco, y que ahora seguía viendo como si fueran humanos. Suspiro cansado, dejándose caer sobre la cama, las vendas de su cuerpo comenzaban a mostrar partes ensangrentadas, y sus costillas le dolían horriblemente.

—¿Sabes algo D?... Tantas veces imagine este preciso momento, que no sé si eres real o un simple sueño; y si no fuera por lo que duelen mis heridas… pensaría que estoy alucinando.

—No es una ilusión, estoy aquí… al fin me encontró. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué, señor Orcot?

León sonrió apenas dibujando la mueca con la comisura de su labio.

—¿Por qué te busque?... —Busco entre su ropa, algo que siempre había llevado consigo en ese último tiempo. —Fácil, para esto.

Extendió el trozo de papel doblado, el cual exhibía el desgaste del tiempo y el uso. ¿Cuántas veces lo había vuelto a ver, mientras seguía recorriendo un camino complicado y lleno de esquivas vueltas, buscando una respuesta que solo eran trazos infantiles de un tiempo mejor?

—Oh… —D tomo el papel, desplegándolo frente a sus ojos, era el dibujo que Crist había hecho de ellos, aquel que había perdido junto con su maleta.

—¿Cómo esta Crist, señor Orcot?

León parpadeo al escuchar la pregunta, porque no fue precisamente D quien la hiso.

—Mucho más alto… y muy guapo. —El rubio agito los bucles de la pequeña Pon-chan con cariño. La pequeña le sonrió, tratando de ver en la imagen de León, a un futuro Christofer.

—Gracias señor Orcot… ¿Así que solo quería regresarme esto?

León pareció confuso, era evidente que D no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

—¿Qué? ¡No!... es que yo…

—Porque si es así… —D corto al ex detective, sin dejarlo acabar su frase. —le diré que me deje acabar de curarlo. —Y comenzó a quitar las vendas sucias. —Así podrá marcharse.

—No he dicho que quiera irme aun… menos luego de haberte encontrado.

—Señor Orcot…

—León. —Murmuro el americano, con los dientes apretados. —Sabes muy bien mi nombre, y si no quieres llamarme 'Kenji', me gustaría que me llames León.

El Conde lo observo detenidamente, sus reacciones seguían siendo encontradas, y por su propio bien, debían de seguir de ese modo.

—¿Por qué me sigue señor Orcot?... ¿Por qué dudo mucho que haya gastado tres años de su excelsa vida para entregarme un simple papel?

—Si, así es… mi excelsa vida. ¿Me lo estas preguntando de verdad D?

El oriental no contesto, solo tomo asiento a su lado, acabando de ajustar las vendas nuevas y limpias. La voz de León sonaba de cierto modo, muy triste.

—La última vez que te vi… reafirmaste tu posición en contra de los humanos, continuaras con la venganza de tu raza… y tal vez, no quiero que me dejes para lo último.

D abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por lo que oía. Busco en su mente una nueva pregunta… pero en verdad no estaba en posición de formular algo muy elaborado.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A que como un humano, entro en tus planes de venganza… —León sonrió sin dejar de ver los característicos ojos de D. —Quizás debas matarme ahora.

El Conde se pudo de pie inmediatamente, luego de escuchar tal cosa, alejándose así de León, de su mirada fija, y de la seriedad y sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Eso es extraño… —D fallo en intentar sonreír como siempre. —Realmente extraño, viniendo de usted. Además, para que me lo pide a mí, puede valerse por sí mismo para acabar con su vida… esos muchachos casi lo asisten.

Era verdad, así mismo lo pensó León, sonriendo de lado.

—Es verdad, entonces porque simplemente no los dejaste acabar con ella… ¿Por qué tenias que salvarme D?

—No lo entendería, señor Orcot. Usted ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí. Y si lo que intenta hacer, es darme casa… ¡Un día acabara topándose con una de mis 'mascotas'! —D hablo sereno y frio, o al menos eso era lo que quería aparentar, no había sido capaz de ver los ojos de León desde que oyó de sus labios la idea de que fuera él quien lo matara, apretando nerviosamente las mangas de su '….'.

—Yo no intento cazarte D, solo busco que me des una respuesta, una que me satisfaga. —León se levanto, a pesar de que los animales de la tienda amenazaban con atacarlo si hacia algún movimiento de mas. A pesar de peligro rodeándolo, se acerco lo suficiente como para poder tomar el blanco rostro, algo brusco, entre su mano para obligarlo a verlo directamente a los ojos. —si ibas a dejarme después de todo, ¿Por qué me salvaste del fuego y el derrumbe?... ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaste allí, si luego te ibas a despedir de mi… llorando?

D tembló bajo el agarre férreo de León. Recordaba aquello, claro que si; a pesar de ver a su padre morir, especialmente por el certero disparo del americano. D solo no podía dejar morir al detective, no quería… él estaba…

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, deslizándose por sus mejillas, libres e incontenibles, mojando los dedos de León en su recorrido.

—¿Conde? —Pon-chan fue la primera en hablar al verlo en esa situación.

—Mejor nos vamos, Pon-chan… el Conde tiene cosas que arreglar con el señor Orcot. ¡Tetsu!

—Voy. —Gruño la 'bestia' siguiendo al resto de los animales.

León suspiro, aliviado en poco la tensión de su cuerpo, y dejando de apretar entre sus dedos el rostro alvino del oriental. No podía verlo llorar, le recordaba a aquella vez en el barco, y temía que lo volviera a empujar… que simplemente lo volviera a dejar atrás, lejos de él.

Con algo de titubeo de su parte, León rodeo la espalda de D con sus brazos, abrazándolo lentamente. Sonrió a la sensación por demás cálida, perdido en el aroma conocido del cabello del Conde, mezcla de canela y miel.

—Lo extrañe, Kenji-san… y a Crist también. —D retribuyó el abrazo, rodeando a León con fuerza, perdiéndose a su vez entre el cabello rubio.

La última barrera de D cayó con aquella revelación y su abrazo. Se había enamorado, no le quedaba duda alguna, por primera vez en su vida, conocía algo que para él era extraño por completo: el amor humano.

Esa era su razón. Su amor hacia León lo hacía protegerlo de la muerte, aunque su misión fuera vengarse de los humanos, su amor hacia él lo hizo abrasar una esperanza que no concebía del todo. León, y Crista también, lo habían hecho creer en que la humanidad podía…

Pero no podía darse el lujo de ser tan iluso. Por una parte, D estaba seguro de que su amor no podía ser, no solo porque él ni siquiera era humano, sino porque eso pondría en peligro la seguridad de sus mascotas… también estaba el hecho de que León tenía muchos prejuicios, dudaba que su 'querido' detective sintiese lo mismo por él, aunque lo hubiese buscado todos esos años sin descanso.

—Pero es mejor que se vaya… vuelva a Estados Unidos, y retome su vida.

León deshizo el abrazo inmediatamente al oír aquella frase. Miro al Conde profundamente, pero este solo le devolvía una mirada vacía, sin emociones.

—¿Y si no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo… si no quiero dejarte solo? —La voz del detective se elevo enfadado, lo estaba cansando esa forma de ser de D.

—León, yo…

Pero no tuvo que decir nada, la sola mención de su nombre, hizo que el rubio reaccionara instintivamente. D tembló bajo agarre nuevamente, tenía la fuerza necesaria para quitárselo de encima por si solo si así lo quería, pero no era que lo necesitara hacer… pues su cuerpo se relajo inmediatamente, luego de sentir los labios húmedos del americano sobre su boca.

No era una simple acción al azar, los sentimientos de León estaban tan claros como la piel del Conde. Había tenido tiempo de sobra, mas de tres años, para quitarse cada uno de los prejuicios que tenia, y decirse muy seguro a sí mismo, que la verdadera razón por la que buscaba a D, era porque…

—Pronuncia mi nombre otra vez… y jamás me alejare de ti.

D dejo que sus pensamientos volaran alrededor de esa frase, dudoso y esperanzado a la vez, como nunca antes en su vida.

Exhaló el aire contenido luego del beso, entre abriendo sus labios lentamente.

Si solo había una esperanza para él en ese mundo… ¡No la dejaría pasar!

—León.

El beso comenzó una vez más, casi tan casto como la primera vez, pero ahora D retribuía aquel contacto, imprimiendo presión a los labios de León a su vez, y al tiempo que sus brazos se movían por si solos, colgándose de los hombros del americano… de su 'Kenji-san'.

**Continuará.**


End file.
